1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding device for photographic negatives and proofs, and more particularly to a receptacle that facilitates the handling and processing of matching photographic negatives and proofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in the photography industry to use glassine envelopes to receive and store photographic negatives. The glassine envelope being resistant to the passage of air and grease protects the negative from damage in the handling process. It is also well known to protect photographic film by mounting the film on aperture cards in which the body of the card contains an aperture through which the laminar material may be used. Negatives, slides, microfilm, and other transparencies are commonly mounted in aperture cards to permit their processing while avoiding contact with the transparency.
At one point in the film processing, a proof corresponding to the negative is printed and the proof is matched with the negative for analysis by the processing laboratory and/or the studio. During the examination of the proof, the negative must be preserved and maintained in association with the proof. Generally, the negative is maintained in a glassine receptacle, and the proof clipped to the receptacle so that the negative and the proof are not separated from one another. This is a cumbersome arrangement. While the negative is safely guarded in the glassine envelope, the proof is exposed to a risk of damage and at the very least from being separated from the negative which creates delays in the film processing.
It is also well known to utilize envelopes, folders, pocketbooks, wallets, cases and the like which include multiple pockets for the storage and display of laminar material. The laminar material while being protected from abuse in handling must be readily excessible for inspection, use and the like. A early version of a pocketbook containing multiple pockets for carrying documents and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 601,922. Similar wallet related devices for the carrying of sheet material, such as documents, dollar bills, and record bearing laminar material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,269,247; 1,404,193; 1,774,215; 2,026,140; 2,378,020; 3,334,677; 3,360,027; 3,758,136; and 3,999,701.
While many known holders for laminar material are suitable for sheet material such as documents, they are not satisfactory for the storage and handling of photographic negatives and proofs because the items must be visible for identification purposes, but at the same time protected from direct contact. Aperture cards, manufactured as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,786, serve the purpose of both mounting the transparency for efficient handling but also provide a full view of the content of the transparency. With an aperture card, the transparency is held in position overlying an aperture in the card. The transparency is attached to the card and becomes a part thereof. This does not facilitate the separation of the transparency from the aperture card. In many applications the transparency must be separated from its protected holding device being an envelope or an aperture card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,661 discloses an envelope for containing photographic prints and negatives in separate pockets. The envelope is formed by front and back panels interconnected along three edges to form a first pocket for photographic prints. A center flap is connected to the back panel and overlies the back panel. A patch member is attached to the center panel and forms a second pocket for photographic negatives. The patch member is constructed of glassine type material so that the contents of the pocket are readily visible. The negative pocket is adhesively closed along one side edge and a lower edge; while the opposite side edge and upper edge remain open. With this arrangement, the negatives are protected against unwanted contact but are removable from the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,901 discloses another version of a mounting device for photographs in a cardboard container. The container includes flat portions which may be folded into and out of position to, in one mode, fold flat against the picture for the purpose of protecting the picture and, in another mode, turn backwardly and held in position exposing the picture for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 901,357 also discloses an envelope divided in sections and folded to receive for display picture postcards. In one arrangement, the envelope is unfolded to display a series of connected panels each connecting a postcard. When desired to safely store the postcards in mounted position, the envelope panels are folded in an accordian style so that the mounted postcards are positioned in overlying relation. End flaps are closed to seal the envelope or packet for addressing and mailing of the enclosed postcards.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,615 discloses a storage device in which a foldable strip of canvas material is creased transversely to form panels, each having diagonally extending slits at the corners to receive photographs. The photographs are mounted on the panels in side by side relation. When the strip is folded on the creases, the panels are superimposed and end flaps are folded over onto one another to securely protect the photographs.
While it has been suggested by the prior art devices to provide receptacles, holding devices and envelopes for protecting sheet material, particularly photographic transparencies, the known devices provide for the singular mounting of a transparency in the case of aperture cards and for multiple storage of negatives and corresponding photographic prints in separate pockets. This arrangement is suitable for the handling and distribution of developed prints. It is not efficient for the singular handling of a negative and matching proof. Therefore, there is need for a device to permit the efficient and secure handling of a negative and matching proof where the two items are maintained associated with one another, but are safely stored to prevent damage by unwanted contact.